


A Moment of Peace

by Zantedeschia



Series: On to West We Go [5]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dad Sanzang, Fluff, For jttwfestival2020 day 7, Gen, gosh I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: His heart was content, here, in the wilderness, with the most childish disciples he ever had to teach, but undoubtedly the ones he was most proud of.
Series: On to West We Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918984
Kudos: 15





	A Moment of Peace

The flames of the campfire crackled, it's warmth barely enough to keep Sanzang's shivers away. He adjusted the blankets that clung on his thin frame, careful not to wake Bailong, whose head was on his lap, peacefully asleep. 

He absentmindedly stroke the horse's mane, listening to the soft chirps of crickets and cicadas, to the quiet humming of the cold autumn wind. He relished in the serenity of the moment, knowing that when his disciples came back, it will vanish in a snap.

As if on cue, he heard heavy footsteps on its way to their camp. He doesn't need to look to know that it's his youngest disciple.

Wujing settled beside him, slumping so he can rest his head on the monk's shoulders. 

"Elder Brother and Second Brother are arguing again." the river demon huffed, though a hint of amusement flashed on his eyes. 

The monk chuckled, shaking his head. It was not really a surprise, those two always somehow get in an argument with each other, irritating and taunting each other—like actual brothers. 

He stares at the campfire, his eyes filled with adoration and hope for his disciples. They've come so far, been through so much, and they're learning, they're growing to the individuals he knew they can be, and he is so so terribly proud of them. 

Sounds of not-quite-hushed bickering approached, distracting him from his thoughts. He turned to see his two older disciples shouting at each other, Bajie's face red with anger and Wukong sporting that smug grin of him. 

He stifled a laugh, trying not to avoid waking up the other two(Wujing fell asleep leaning on him, how he wasn't squashed under the weight is a mystery). 

The fire burned low, almost making it impossible for him to see his surroundings. But, despite the lack of sight, he felt safe. With the sounds of Wukong and Bajie's pointless argument, with Bailong's soft whines as he slept, with Wujing's weight pressed at his side. 

Ironic isn't it? How he felt safe while being surrounded by the maddest of demons. There were times where he would wish that this journey would finally come to a close, his body aches to be back to the East, to the place he called home for so long. But his heart was content, here, in the wilderness, with the most childish disciples he ever had to teach, but undoubtedly the ones he was most proud of. 

He knows that deep down, he doesn't want this journey to end.


End file.
